The mine
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: I based this on the Lara, Harry and Simon stuck in the mime but instead with Zoe, Charlie and Linda. Will they survive
1. Chapter 1

It was a different experience for Zoe, Charlie and Linda today as they were going to do a little teamwork. Zoe couldn't wait as this meant gossiping to Linda and Charlie couldn't wait to get out of the ED and Linda wasn't too sure about going. Linda put her coat on ready to go and just stood in the corner.

"It'll be fun Linda", Sam said after seeing her just standing there.

Linda smiled but didn't say anything. Charlie and Zoe entered and took Linda with them. They entered the taxi and put the seat belts on. Linda still didn't look happy she could sense something would go wrong. For the whole journey Tess and Ash had paid for Linda sat in complete silence which worried both Zoe and Charlie because Linda is usually a chatterbox.

Once they arrived a burger king was on site so they went inside and ordered some food. Zoe ordered a cheese burger with chips and a coffee, Charlie ordered a chicken Royale with cheese with chips and a coke and Linda ordered a XL double bacon cheese burger with chips and a coke. After they finished they ordered desert Zoe got the mini sundae strawberry, Charlie got six mini pancakes with maple syrup and Linda got ice cream and jelly.

As the day went on they had to find the place they were going to once they found the mime Linda redone her hair for the yellow hat to fit on her head. They walked into the mime and Zoe and Linda were holding hands. Linda then took lead to find the first clue. They followed the arrows and found themselves having fun.

"I think its this way", Charlie said pointing to a direction.

Zoe and Linda looked at each other but followed anyway. No one was sure which way to go as they couldn't find any more arrows.

"We could go back", Linda shyly broke the silence.

Charlie continued on walking through the mime. They felt a shake above them. Linda started to cry on Zoe shoulder after hugging her while Zoe was trying to calm her best friend. They came to a stop and Charlie sat down.

"Is she alright", Charlie asked.

"A little frightened", Zoe replied.

The mime started to shake again.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the ED Sam and Tom where talking when Sam looked a little upset.

"What's wrong", Tom asked.

"I miss working with Linda, I even turned around and went to say Linda can you go get the bloods for me", Sam replied.

Tom hugged and kissed Sam, he knew she'd gotten quite close to Linda after working with her. Tom took Sam out for lunch at the sandwich bar. Tom got a meatball with cheese, onions, carrot, sweetcorn and barque sauce sub and Sam got tuna, cheese and cucumber with mayonnaise. Sam then brought another six inch sub with chicken, cheese, gherkin, carrot, sweetcorn, cucumber, a little lettuce and ketchup sub.

"Babe why have you brought Linda's favorite sub", Tom asked.

Sam didn't answer and just ate the sub. Tom didn't think much about it. On the radio the news came on announcing the collapse of a mime.

"Thats the one she's in Linda is in the mime", Sam paniced.

"Its Ok", Tom said reassuring his girl friend. Sam wanted to go to the scene and brought some nik nacks nice and spicy crisps but didn't eat them.

Tom was concerned then realized she'd brought the crisps Linda got out of the vending machine at work yesterday.

"We have to get back to work darling, Linda will be brought in I promise", Tom said.

Once they got to the ED Sam put the nik nacks into her locker. Thoughts went rounds Sam's head such as what if she has no water or what if she has no food or what if she's hurt. Sam collapsed on the sofa in worry.

"You ok", Tess asked.

"The mime Linda, Charlie and Zoe's in collapsed what if Linda's hurt", Sam said.

"The paramedics will bring her in hurt or not and we all know she won't leave Zoe or Charlie's side if they are hurt as for Linda Zoe won't leave her and either will Charlie", Tess explained.

Sam smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Charlie", Linda cried with a cut on her head.

She shook Zoe to try and wake her up.

"What", Zoe said then widened her eyes when she saw how upset Linda was.

"I-i-its Charlie", Linda cried.

Zoe got out her first aid kit but nothing worked he needed to go to hospital now. Linda went to go see if she could find the way out of the mime.

"LINDA", Zoe shouted tying to get Linda back but it was too late.

As the mime collapsed more a scream was herd it was Linda. Zoe rushed to her best mate. Linda was laying there unconscious and Charlie woke up and went to find the girls, he found Zoe crying.

"Zoe", Charlie kindly asked.

"Its Linda", Zoe wiped her eyes and said.

"Tess is gonna kill me I was supposed to keep her safe", Charlie said.

He saw a face he had seen before, it was Felix a drug addict who held him hostage and tried to throw a chair at Linda. Linda's eyes fluttered and she opened them.

"Zoe", she quietly said.

Zoe took hold of Linda's hand and moved her hair out of the way so her cut could get air. She put Linda's fringe to the side and clipped it there. After an hour a man rescued them and put them outside. The paramedics turned up.

"Linda princess can you tell me where it hurts", Jeff asked.

"My head and side", Linda replied.

Dixie came over and checked both Charlie and Zoe who were fine.

"Can I go in the ambulance with her", Zoe shyly asked.

"Of course you can", Dixie replied. "Im not gonna split you up and I think its you keeping her calm", Dixie continued.

They loaded Linda into the ambulance and Charlie got a taxi to the ED.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam ran towards Dixie when she saw Zoe knowing it was Linda. Tom ran after Sam. Linda was entered into a cubicle where Sam done a scan on Linda stomach and was shocked at what she found.

"Linda your pregnant", Sam said in shock knowing Linda didn't even know that herself.

"Is he or her alright", Linda asked.

"The baby isn't moving", Sam broke the news.

A tear fell thick and fast down Linda's cheek. She knew her baby was dead.

"Sam for a boy and Zoe for a girl", Linda said crying.

Sam gave Linda the Nik Nacks and Linda ate them. She was crying a little.


End file.
